


Ways And Means

by liseuse



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liseuse/pseuds/liseuse





	Ways And Means

  
"I conveyed your message." Remus said as he ducked under the tent-flap. "Harry seemed a little displeased."

"He can feel displeased. This is tricky to brew in the best of situations. And this is not the best of situations." Snape rubbed at a crick in his neck with one hand. "Any interesting news? Or was it all His Lordship whining?"

"There was a certain amount of whining. But Pansy is apparently doing fine, and will be able to leave the hospital tent sooner rather than later. Harry has even agreed to trust her. Or to at least, try." Remus batted Severus' hand away. 'Here, let me do that. You'll give yourself more of a crick twisting like that."

"That would never do." Snape sighed appreciatively. "It is somewhat gratifying to see that Pansy is alive and well. I was certain she was going to stay with her family in Belgium. She's not the sort to get mixed up in wars."

"Apparently her father pressured her into it somewhat. One must never under-estimate the power of parents when it comes to making their offspring do things. Take Draco as a case in point. If I ever saw a less suitable candidate for a Death Eater, it'd be Ron, but Draco comes somewhere near. And yet, there he was."

"Lucius has ways and means. And I rather suspect Draco felt he was protecting Narcissa." Snape said tightly and leaned over to check on the potion. "Pansy's family is not, however, particularly political. And as far as I understood it they had money squirrelled away in various European countries, thus negating the need to be involved on the winning side of this war."

"Ways and means I imagine." Remus smiled slightly and sat down on the bed. "I however am too tired to think about the reasons people are here. All I want is a night's sleep."

"All?" Snape said smoothly, leaning over Remus and pushing him down so he was laying on the bed. "How very disappointing."

"Ah, but this is the precursor to the good night's sleep." Remus put a hand on the back of Snape's neck and drew him down so that they were lying flush. "You might want to take your cloak off. Fumbling around under it makes me feel like I'm in school again."

"Certainly." Snape shifted his weight onto one hand and flicked the clasp of his cloak so it fell at his feet. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"That's fine. I'm sure I can manage your trouser buttons." Remus laughed slightly and moved further up the bed so he could rest his head on the pillow. Reaching down he carefully undid Snape's buttons and slid a hand under his boxers. "Are these mine? I was looking for them earlier."

"It is entirely possible. I find it is now impossible to separate out our underwear. I miss chests of drawers."

"That's an odd thing to miss. Most people miss proper food, and being warm. Or they miss being able to sleep properly. You miss ... chests of drawers."

"I also miss my potions equipment and shortbread biscuits. I do feel however, that you are in no position to laugh at what I miss. You were bemoaning a duvet cover the other day."

"It's my favourite." Remus asserted and slid Severus' boxers down his legs. "I also miss being able to make noise whilst I do this." And with that he arched into Snape's touch. "Silencing spells make me uneasy."

"They are however handy," Snape said as he cast one and then sat his wand on the pile of books masquerading as a bedside table. "Do keep doing that."

Remus traced a fingernail up and down Severus' cock and started to wriggle out of his trousers. "As long as you get your hand on my cock in the next ten seconds, I will."

"Demanding aren't you." Severus raised an eyebrow and held himself up so that Remus could kick his trousers off. "I suppose it's pointless asking you to remove your socks."

"You suppose correctly. My feet are cold." Remus gasped as Severus' hand made its way down to his cock and began to gently move up and down. "Oh God." He panted.

"Stupid Muggle religion." Snape said without any real heart in it. "Move your bloody hand Lupin. I haven't got all day here."

Remus grinned and began to move his hand in earnest, flicking his thumb under the head on the occasional upstroke. Snape's head fell forward onto his neck as they both started to arch into each other's hands. Soon they were both panting and writhing, foreheads pressed together. Remus moved his hand up, slightly savagely, and smiled as Severus came, gasping, all over his hand and then flung his head back onto the pillow as Severus twisted a nipple sharply and then came himself.

"Ugh. Thank you." Remus yawned and stretched for his pajamas. "I'd get up and get that water, but I'm too tired. We'll just have to be sticky."

"You, can be sticky." Snape said as he lifted himself off the bed. "I however, have a potion to attend to."

"Just make sure you get to bed at some point." Remus said sleepily as he manoeuvred himself into his pajama top. "These late nights really do neither of us any good."

"I will." Severus turned back towards his cauldron and fastened his cloak around him once more. "Do try not to snore."


End file.
